


Кошмары имеют свойство кончаться

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Йеша просит одного своего брата спасти другого.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кошмары имеют свойство кончаться

— Вот приспичило! — шепчет себе под нос Ахенар. — Вот ведь не терпится, иду же, знаешь, что иду. Но нет, стоит великому Атрусу возжелать общества блудного сына, как тот должен оставить заботы и мчаться на всех парах, словно не нужно ему ни есть, ни спать, ни защищать свой дом!

Бормотание себе под нос помогло бы успокоиться, если бы прекратился хоть на минуту рев сигнальной трубы. Нет, это даже не отец — тот бы дал сигнал единожды, не больше. Да и представить невозможно, чтобы когда-нибудь в голову его пришла идея увидеть старшего сына — как будто не тащит его сюда раз за разом как на аркане мать.

Сигнал разлетается над морем, дробится о скалы, летит над вершинами деревьев — и нигде, нигде во всей далеко не бескрайней Гавани от него не укрыться. Из раза в раз все меньше пугаются его соседи, даже беззащитные мангри — и те больше забавляются, передразнивают трубный рев, а раньше ведь бросались врассыпную, едва его заслышав. Пройдет еще лет пять, и визиты почтенного семейства вовсе перестанут вносить в их неторопливую жизнь какую-либо смуту... Помимо того, чтобы раз за разом отрывать Ахенара от дел, оставляя то без ужина, то без спокойного сна.

Он пробовал отсидеться и не прийти однажды — когда визиты матери так участились, что вызывали лишь досаду. В любой удобный ей — им! — момент он должен был сорваться с места, явиться пред осуждающе-снисходительные очи, выслушать очередную порцию заботливого яда...

Досада в тот раз взяла верх над тоской по человеческому обществу: за последние две недели мать являлась не меньше четырех раз, а Ахенар за десяток лет порядком отвык от гостей! Два часа пришлось ему терпеть разносившиеся надо всей Гаванью стоны сигнальной трубы, но потом они все-таки затихли, а предпринятая через час «случайная прогулка по побережью» доказала, что ждать его или тем паче выходить из камеры и искать никто не намеревался. Дверь все так же была крепко заперта, решетки — так же надежны, и не было ни единой записки, знака, чего угодно.

Ахенар долго стоял тогда перед запертой дверью, заново переживая собственное одиночество. У отца не было средств дистанционного наблюдения за мирами, это он точно знал из их с матерью расспросов, встревоженных взглядов, неуверенности в речах. Они не знали — не могли знать — что старший их сын умышленно избегает встречи. Он мог сто раз лежать убитым под соседней скалой, мог вздувшимся трупом всплыть где-нибудь под своей хижиной, или уже частично перевариться в желудке любого из многочисленных местных хищников — дверь была заперта, решетки толщиной в его руку оставались неподвижными, а песок перед камерой не хранил ни единого следа. Он был один. Все десять лет до того памятного дня, все десять лет после него — Ахенар мог полагаться лишь на самого себя, во всем, каждодневно и не надеясь на чудо.

После его краткого бунта труба хранила молчание почти три месяца, что были наполнены для него почти столь же острой тоской, как первые дни в Гавани. Раз за разом убеждая себя, что не было оснований надеяться, он все равно упрямо продолжал верить, что наступит тот самый день, когда что-то изменится — и злился на самого себя потому, что дня этого не мог себе ни представить, ни пожелать. Просто откуда-то из глубин памяти являлась раз за разом, грызла его изнутри, не давала покоя тоска по давно утраченному со смертью Ти’Аны теплу домашнего очага, улыбкам родных, собственному месту где-то в уютном кругу...

Но сколько ни тоскуй, а место Ахенара уже два десятка лет было не в кругу, а в цепочке. Пищевой цепочке, где или ты ешь, или тебя едят. Разум Д’ни превосходил любое животное во много десятков раз, тренированное тело опытного путешественника по мирам было готово к испытаниям дикой природы, а эмоциональные потребности находили свою реализацию в примитивном социуме мангри — на взгляд Ахенара, маленький народец имел все шансы за пару-тройку сотен лет добраться до уровня первобытных человеческих племен, если бы мир этот был написан ради самого мира. Будь Гавань побольше, имей она более сложную природу, больше видов, больше территории, чуть меньше ресурсов — но нет! Единственной целью существования этого прелестного оазиса было не развитие, но неподвижность. Его, Ахенара, неподвижность на мизерном клочке земли, снабженном всеми условиями для сытой жизни, покупаемой ценой постоянного напряжения разума и тела. Все двадцать лет заточения ни на минуту он не мог остановиться, успокоиться и предаться праздности — но и не был занят настолько, чтобы не помнить о собственном заточении, не тосковать по свободе, не разрываться на части от несправедливости собственной судьбы.

Все еще сохраняя память о тех долгих неделях, когда осознание собственного одиночества сменило формулировку, из «я заперт здесь» превратившись в «они больше не придут», Ахенар не пытался изображать излишнюю гордость и теперь не позволял раздражению на снова и снова повторявшиеся сигналы взять верх. Просто шел вперед по берегу, не слишком торопясь, переваривая внутри себя собственную досаду на прерванную охоту и уплывший ужин. Опять придется довольствоваться фруктами и сушеным мясом... Ну что могло у матери случиться такого, что снова и снова она выкликала его, не давая и минуты тишины?

Сколько бы мыслей — начиная с кончины отца — ни успело мелькнуть в голове Ахенара, все они были далеки от истины, потому что и в голову ему прийти не могло, что вместо обозленного его отсутствием Атруса или взволнованной Катран в тюремной камере для свиданий окажется, в одиночестве, плачущая и порядком напуганная Йеша.

Йеша. Сестра, малявка-цыпленок, вечно прячется за спину матери, глаза на мокром месте, слово лишнее сказать боится. Мать говорит, когда без нее приходит, что дома-то дочь совсем другая, и умненькая, и смелая, и бойкая, а за всем этим читается так и не высказанное: просто ты, сын, медведь громогласный, дикий, ребенка ты пугаешь хуже любой буки. Наверное, Катран считает, что если ему почаще напоминать о пороках его, раскаявшись, он снова обернётся тем мальчиком, что играл у её ног почти четыре десятка лет назад.

Уж слишком Ахенар оторопел, увидев сестру в одиночестве, да еще и так напуганную. Первые слова её он чуть не пропустил мимо ушей — и так понятно, что старших дома нет, что девочка сидела одна, а вот потом...

— Что ты сказала? — Ахенар почти бросается на решетку, не думая, что сейчас напугает Йешу еще больше. — Сиррус?

По негласному договору, он о судьбе брата не спрашивал, а родители этот разговор не начинали. И так понятно было, что младшенький по глупости угодил во второй мир-ловушку, что заперт там ровно так же и так же не блещет успехами — по крайней мере, не дал Атрусу повода хвастать его достижениями. Но отчего вдруг говорит о нем сестра, оставшаяся вроде как дома одна в ожидании возвращения родителей.

— Сиррус, — Йеша кивает, сосредоточенно вытирая слезы. — Я пошла в Шпиль, когда закончила все уроки. Он мне помогает с математикой...

И пальцы Ахенара сдавливают железные прутья так, словно бы не жесткий металл под ладонями, а мягкая, тонкая шея Сирруса. Что-что, думал ты, сидит и успехами не хвастает? А как тебе такое — младшая перепуганная твоя сестренка сама к нему бегает? А он еще и с ма-те-ма-ти-кой ей помогает, задание домашнее делать. Ну просто семейная идиллия!

— А отец... Знает? — выдавливает он через стиснутые зубы, волком глядя на девочку.

— Нет.

И в этом самом «нет», и в упрямом-суровом повороте головы, и во взгляде заплаканных глаз Ахенар читает то самое, что и в нем есть, и в Сиррусе есть, унаследованное от матери, от бабки — несокрушимое упрямство и в правоте, и в ошибке, — и что-то неудержимо родное отзывается в нем самом.

— Не знает. Сиррус меня не обидит, а отец будет тревожиться. Мы ведь просто разговариваем. И с заданиями он мне помогает. Я же дверь не отпираю.

— А он что же, не просит?

— Не просит, — Йеша кивает. — Отец запретил давать ему книги перемещения... И тебе тоже!

Ахенар вот об этом раньше не думал — и жизнь его без этих самых мыслей была намного, намного спокойнее. Вот сидит она здесь, одна, и знает, как дать ему путь на свободу, и дверь эта вовсе не кажется ему более такой уж несокрушимой, а остающаяся за спиной Гавань с каждой секундой давит все больше, оборачиваясь из привычного дома опостылевшей тюрьмой.

— И что? Что случилось-то? Сюда ты зачем явилась? Я с математикой не дружу.

Сестра хлюпает носом, смотрит как-то обиженно.

— С ним случилось что-то. Сиррус в беде, — и прежде, чем Ахенар успевает хоть слово вставить, продолжает. — Он предупреждает всегда, что может не прийти. И договорились мы заранее, за две недели. Он когда уходит далеко, приносит в кабину камень особенный, такой зеленый-зеленый, и это значит, что можно его даже не звать. А сейчас камня нет, а я звала, а он не приходит, и мне страшно.

А значить это может все что угодно — что Сиррус запамятовал отнести в нужное место свой зеленый булыжник, что ждет где-нибудь за углом, подстерегая наивных гостей, готовый раскроить кому-нибудь этим самым булыжником голову — или что валяется за тем же самым углом со сломанной ногой, не имея возможности позвать на помощь. От этого маленького мерзавца всего можно ожидать.

— И что? Чем я помочь-то могу? Тут отца надо ждать.

— Некогда ждать, — Йеша вздергивает голову, смешно махнув косичкой. — Его еще почти два дня не будет. Если Сиррус ранен, то столько ждать нельзя! А я помочь не смогу. Я его даже с места не сдвину, если что. А ты — сдвинешь.

Ахенар открывает рот. Делает глубокий вдох, закрывает его и открывает снова. Это все становится похоже на сон, на странный дурной сон, из тех, что переходят в кошмары, из тех, что так просто не отпускают. Вот она, его незнакомая сестра, сидит рядом и предлагает... предлагает что?

— Только вот есть одна маленькая проблема, — Ахенар трясет прутья клетки, а потом разводит руками. — Я тут. А он там.

— Ты же меня не слушал! — мгновенно надувается девчонка. — У меня есть план. Только папа говорит, этого делать очень-очень нельзя. Он говорит, что опасно вас выпускать.

— Опасно, — Ахенар кивает и очень нехорошо ухмыляется, сам не зная, чего уже ждет от себя. Свобода, долгожданная свобода, из неуловимого призрака становится почти материальной, остается совсем немного — не спугнуть глупую девчонку — и дверь распахнется... — Но ты уж сама решай, что опасней.

Йеша смотрит ему в лицо сосредоточенным и хмурым взглядом, тяжело вздыхает, подается ближе к решетке.

— Ты только пообещай, что не убежишь, хорошо? Что найдешь Сирруса, поможешь ему, а потом сразу обратно?

И предавший тысячу человек, погубивший сотню миров, проведший двадцать лет в обществе существ, не знающих слов вовсе, Ахенар тяжело ухмыляется.

— Ну конечно, сестра. Я обещаю.

***

Использование Книги перемещения сложно описать, не используя шаблонные глупости вроде ’тело точно распадается на атомы’, ’тебя затягивает в какой-то сияющий коридор’ и прочих сияющих перед глазами звезд. Сиррус когда-то говорил, что чувствует себя обращенным в чернила, написанным заново и втиснутым в строки мира где-то на полях. Всегда требовалось время, чтобы стать полноценной частью повествования...

Стоя рядом с сестрой в подземной камере где-то в Томане, Ахенар кожей чувствовал, как отвык от него этот мир — или как его собственное тело отвыкло становиться частью чужих историй.

Томана — ясное небо над раскаленной пустыней, чистый оазис среди мертвых земель, воздух напоен влагой и раскален так, что в особенно жаркий час может обжечь. В огромном и неприветливом мире блаженный уголок гостеприимства для заплутавших странников, которым хватило безрассудства пересекать пустыню. Библиотека Атруса, ведущая во все миры, когда-либо придуманные и даже еще не написанные. Лазурь неба, слоновая кость изящных крыш, темная синева воды, сочная зелень оранжерей — Томана, дом Атруса и его семьи, бывший когда-то давно домом и для самого Ахенара.

Из подземной камеры он видит только отдаленную темноту озера — отец не смог сдержать своей привычки к впечатляющим эффектам и запер книги под землей, за толщей камня, в окружении тишины мха и текущих со стен ручьев. Несомненно, чтобы пробраться сюда, человеку со стороны придется одержать верх над парой-тройкой головоломок и хитроумных препятствий как раз в духе батюшки. Гостей люби, но скелеты в шкафу держи на замке....

Ахенар готов уже сорваться с места, чтобы бежать со всех ног: он в двух шагах от библиотеки, а любые загадки на дверях не выдержат хорошего удара ногой. Схватить пару-тройку книг, уйти еще в одну, а там — свобода, воздух, люди! И пусть попробует Атрус найти его во всех мирах! А если удастся уничтожить хоть десяток книг, след будет спрятан навечно.

Йеша тянет его за рукав, и грезы отступают. Злодейский сын великого Атруса прославлен во многих мирах, и когда отец будет искать — а он будет — его не остановит ничто. Побег лишь заставит Ахенар таиться где-то в другом месте без единого шанса на амнистию. И потом, Сиррус... О, как посмеется маленький гаденыш, когда спасать его явится старший брат — спасать от неведомой напасти, с которой за два десятка лет он сам не справился! Ахенар усмехается кисло, вдыхает последний раз вольный воздух сырого подземелья, и берет в руки красную Книгу перемещения.

И очень надеется, что внесенные рукой Йеши пометки о точке выхода — правильные.

***

Холод ослепляет его, тишина оглушает, огромное пространство — давит. Делая первый шаг от Камеры, Ахенар чувствует себя букашкой, которую вот-вот раздавит беспощадной массой ледяного воздуха, смоет в бездонную пропасть где-то далеко внизу, разобьет об острые скалы. Он стоит, глубоко вдыхая и не решаясь отпустить дверь камеры, а за спиной ждет сестра. Ведь её, смелую девчонку, не напугал этот холод и тишина — только потому сама не пошла скакать над бездной, что ’не дотащит’ братца до безопасного места. Девчонка не испугалась, а он, здоровый лось, гроза джунглей — трусит!

Ахенар делает шаг. Потом еще шаг, еще и еще. Камень под ногами непрочен — края ведущих к камере ступеней уже чуть сбиты, а под тяжелой поступью большого мужчины они и вовсе угрожающе проминаются — но все-таки выдерживают, и он может начать свой путь над бездной. Перилами этот сумасшедший Сиррус, естественно, не озаботился, и единственной опорой остается отвесная скала по правую руку. Лучше, чем ничего, конечно.

Тишину нарушает лишь только шум ветра и какое-то далекое ритмичное завывание, явно не схожее по происхождению с чем-либо живым. Ахенар спускается все ниже — хотя дорога и не выглядит безопасной, она по крайней мере одна, без боковых ответвлений, ложных спусков и прочих милых пакостей, устроить которые с Сирруса бы сталось попросту из его доброго, ласкового нрава.

Вообще-то ничего страшного нет. Ему доводилось балансировать на гнущейся, измочаленной всеми ветрами рее старого корабля в штормовой ветер, когда мокрое просоленное дерево так и ускользало из-под ног, а глаза было нельзя открыть, чтобы не набилось в них по два ведра соленой воды. Что за беда быть здесь — на лишь немного осыпающемся камне, в тишине легкого бриза, без хищных птиц и слепящего солнца — после того дня? Как по широкому проспекту можно спуститься по обвивающей скалу дороге, а главная проблема — узкие перешейки, вытесанные Сиррусом под его собственный размер, все такой же невыразительно мелкий.

Ахенар не спешит: во-первых, ему совершенно не знакома местность, а в спешке проскочить лежащего — или притаившегося — за валуном Сирруса совершенно не хочется, а во-вторых, странное молчание местной фауны вызывает тревогу. Столь мертвая тишина бывает в джунглях лишь тогда, когда кто-то из гигантов направляется на охоту, а все живое замирает и бросается прочь. Шпиль, тюрьма Сирруса, выглядит и звучит так, словно огромный хищник уже наметил свою цель, припал на передние лапы и оскалился — а мир вокруг застыл в неподвижности. Завывания ветра, шум чего-то неживого издалека, и даже необычайно гармоничные звуки, то и дело прокатывающиеся над облаками, определенно не выдают присутствия хотя бы какой-нибудь жизни.

Раз-другой ветер чуть шевелит камни, завывание издалека продолжается, а Ахенар как дурак зовет брата, потому что все это только выглядит забавно — но от камней вовсе не исходит тепла, огромная местная луна тоже не греет, и на первый взгляд показавшийся прохладным ветерок пробирается под одежду, вызывая неприятное чувство грядущего озноба. Он большой человек, но он привык к жаркой и влажной Гавани, а здешний иссушающий холод раздражает все больше с каждой минутой. Вот ведь угораздило еще и явиться сюда в ночи! Только и радости, что солнце не бьет в глаза, не отражается от вкраплений блестящих камней в скалах и не сбивает с пути.

Сирруса меж тем не обнаруживается нигде, а единственный оставшийся путь — вниз, в трубу почти метр в поперечнике. Иди речь об иных обстоятельствах, Ахенар поклялся бы, что выходит этот лаз куда-нибудь на острые скалы или в бездонную пропасть, а настоящая дорога спрятана в паре шагов, вон за тем мостом, у которого не отзывается ни на какие действия явно рукотворный рычаг. Но так уж получилось, что ровно над спуском в трубу болтается надежно завязанная, но все-таки оборвавшаяся чуть ниже узла веревка, и оборвалась она, судя по истрепанности, не меньше десятка лет назад — а скульптурная группа неподалеку, изображающая старую картину времен безмятежного детства обоих братьев, явно намного моложе. Значит, хотя веревка и оборвалась, Сиррус нашел-таки способ сюда вернуться и имел на это силы.

Отношение к хрустальным статуям Ахенар формулировать не может и не хочет. Возможно ли, что за два десятка лет одиночества брат стал сентиментален? Возможно, потому что возможно в принципе все. Кто не истоскуется по обществу, не начнет с нежностью собирать осколки детских воспоминаний?... Ну да, глупый вопрос. Ахенар не начал. А уж эта поганка Сиррус, что с ним ни делай, и пальцем не пошевелит для семьи и прочих благоглупостей, если это не будет лично ему выгодно. Да впрочем, до того ли сейчас? Найти бы его — желательно, живого.

Ахенар прыгает в трубу. Падение отзывается чувствительными ударами на его спине и коленях — все ниже и ниже, через камни, через лед и хрусталь, проскальзывая, то не в силах зацепиться пальцами за идеально гладкую поверхность, то сбивая их в кровь о камни. Каково это было — понимать, что длины веревки не хватит? Что ты испытал в тот миг, Сиррус когда понял, что кусок материи в твоих руках уже никак не связан с надежным узлом где-то наверху, и что жизнь твоя с этой минуты зависит лишь от воли отца, написавшего то ли забавный аттракцион, то ли смертельную ловушку? Ненавидел ли ты его в тот миг — или считал все еще, что Шпиль, как и все миры до него, написан для твоего увеселения, а потому безопасен?

Падение стоит ему сбитых коленей, а значит, часто Сиррус этим маршрутом не пользуется — иначе бы давно озаботился мягким одеялом, слоем мха, да хоть чем-нибудь, что защитило бы его хрупкую тушку от сурового удара о скалы. Все еще тишина — никого, ни звука живого, только с тихим гудением парят в воздухе камни, только перебрасываются молниями над бездной странные, явно искусственного вида, кристаллы. Все звуки, не имеющие общего с непосредственной опасностью, с живым, с резким и внезапным, Ахенар отметает и не считает важными, потому что тот, кто ему нужен — он живой, и те, от кого он привык ждать беды — тоже живые.

Стон доносится откуда-то сверху, вынуждая его пару минут судорожно метаться в поисках лестницы. Несомненно, из этого обитаемого места можно подняться на другие этажи — добирается же Сиррус как-то до камеры! — но если для этого нужно использовать летающие кристаллы, то Атрусу придется, когда он вернется через два дня, спасать уже обоих блудных сыновей. Перспектива, конечно, забавная, но лучше бы обойтись. Все ведь должно быть проще.

Проще оно и есть: лестница, на вид не способная и тростинку удержать, даже не прогибается под весом Ахенара, а люк в потолке не требует какой-то сверхсекретной комбинации и открывается простым поворотом рычага. Чудо! Никак расслабился братец!

А потом он видит Сирруса.

Двадцать чертовых лет, слышишь? Двадцать чертовых лет с того дня, как мы попрощались после обеда. Двадцать чертовых лет, как мы обещали встретиться за ужином — врали, конечно, оба. Как мы оба открыли книги, как мы оба сделали шаг, двадцать чертовых лет, проклятый мой брат. Ветер воет и стонет, мертвые голоса камней поют свою песню, и лицо твое бледно как камень, потому что здесь не бывает дня, верно, брат? Только эти тяжелые облака, только эта больная белая луна, только ты и шум ветра — на двадцать чертовых лет?

Ахенар на колени опускается перед братом, сбрасывает с его плеча раздробившую кость глыбу камня, тяжело выдыхает — если бы не глупость Йеши, за три дня Сиррус точно умер бы от кровопотери. Он и сейчас к этому опасно близок, если не окажется где-нибудь в теплом безопасном месте, с грамотно наложенной шиной и горячей едой у кровати. Бледное лицо брата искажается страданием от первого же прикосновения, а ведь тащить его придется долго — еще бы понять, куда. Нижняя часть подъемника оказывается всего в паре шагов, придавленная, но не уничтоженная упавшими камнями. Почти час Ахенар проводит, растаскивая тяжеленные валуны, удерживая себя от ежеминутных проверок состояния брата — каждая отлучка будет стоить нескольких выигранных минут на пути к камере, Томане и его выздоровлению.

Сиррус почти ничего не весит. Он и раньше гигантом не был, но сейчас кажется, что на вершину он носит с собой булыжник, только потому что просто так рискует быть унесенным особенно мощным порывом ветра. А еще — что становится полной неожиданностью для Ахенара — стоит взять его на руки, как, словно не замечая больного плеча, Сиррус прижимается к плечу брата, пачкая его рубашку кровью, морщась, но так и не приходя в сознание. По совести, лучше бы пришел — вставая на хрупкий ажурный лифт и изгибаясь, чтобы дотянуться до рычага занятыми руками, Ахенар молится всем богам, чтобы в шальной башке его брата «вверх» означало именно что вверх, тягач не имел ограничений по весу, а обвал не обеспечил где-нибудь на середине пути перегораживающую путь глыбу.

И ведь действительно.

Подниматься приходится еще и боком — лестница в скале просто по ширине не годилась для переноски взрослого человека, при первом же шаге обычным манером ноги Сирруса опасно чиркнули по скале, а голова мотнулась почти на полметра над пропастью в самой дальней точке. Естественно, ступеней видно не было — и естественно, Ахенр ни за что в целом свете не решился бы оторвать спину от холодного камня, даже когда зацепился за выступающий кристалл и все-таки порвал к чертям рубашку. Шпиль словно чувствовал, что его оставляют в одиночестве: жадно всматривалась в их лица бледная луна, звенело и гудело со всех сторон эхо чего-то неживого, клубились, поднимаясь все выше, густые белые облака... Жутковатое, надо сказать, было место.

Йеша ждала. Бледная, с искусанными губами, продрогшая и заплаканная — ждала.

— Ну все, ребенок. Как вылечим его, жди конфеты — ты сегодня шкуру его спасла, это точно.

Всхлипывает. А еще подходит, даже почти не боится — за руку берет братца, и от этого простого жеста так и сжимается все у Ахенара внутри. От него, значит, шарахается. Он, значит, страшный — а этот слизень малолетний ей в самый раз! С математикой помогает, видите ли. А сейчас, Ахенар, изволь отнести нашего возлюбленного и драгоценного родственника в уютный домик, уложить в теплую кроватку, а сам вернуться в заточение? Ну пожалуйста, большой, страшный боров, чего тебе стоит?

— Идем, — говорит Ахенар, кусая губы. — Помоги мне с книгами, его нельзя сейчас опускать.

С книгами, говорит он, хотя Йеша сразу не понимает. С двумя книгами: сперва с Красной, чтобы вернуться в Томану, застрять в узенькой, не рассчитанной на троих камере — а потом и с Синей. Йеша вносит в Гавань нужные правки, Ахенар ждет, делает такое суровое лицо, чтобы она не начала спрашивать. Расчет его прост, трезв и зол: не сможет маленькая девочка позаботиться о таких тяжелых ранах. А его выпускать — рискованно, потому что здоров он и может бежать. Если отец узнает, будет крайне огорчен. По крайней мере, так он говорит.

Что движет им, он сам не понимает. Не было бы проще оттащить Сирруса в комнату отца, схватить несколько книг из библиотеки и бежать? Откуда взялось вдруг это странное желание кому-то что-то доказать, словно не знает он, как бессмысленны речи, как незамеченными остаются поступки?

Ахенар и вправду не понимает, почему возвращается в Гавань и почему на руках его с тихим стоном боли чуть ворочается Сиррус. Что же до более животрепещущих вопросов: он не вполне понимает, как нести раненого через все джунгли. Ну да ничего, как-нибудь да справится.

***

Ни разу прежде Ахенар не думал, что, покинув Гавань хоть на пять минут, будет почти счастлив возвратиться. Все тот же шум волн, шелест тяжелых листьев, далекие крики чаек, что долгие годы знаменовали для него заточение, теперь приветствовали не пленника — хозяина. Он имел выбор, и выбрал возвращение.

Первый шаг по красноватому песку вызвал в нем почти священный трепет. Нет, Ахенар вовсе не собирался оставаться здесь навсегда, равно как и терпеть общество Сирруса дольше нескольких дней, но бежать, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь скрываться от карающей длани отца — не собирался вдвойне. Намерение его было простым и однозначным: уйти из Гавани тем человеком, на которого не будут с немым укором смотреть Атрус и Катран, заслужив себе право жить в их доме, есть за их столом и ходить по их мирам.

Имеет отец право его судить или не имеет — это уже второй вопрос, не имеющий сейчас большого значения. Обдумывая все эти годы раз за разом варианты освобождения, Ахенар не мог не понимать, как призрачна его дальнейшая судьба после побега, с перспективой прятаться по паре-тройке похищенных миров, наслаждаясь призраком свободы первые несколько лет, чтобы потом затосковать по свежему ветру в лицо, по мирам, по манящим звездам сотен миров... Это все кровь Д’ни, проклятая свобода, испробованная однажды, застрявшая в душе и разъедающая, не уничтоженная даже заточением! Все или ничего: или вернуть себе все миры без исключения, или лучше уж не пытаться, храня единственный — свой — и ожидая перемен.

Разумеется, пока он добрался до хижины на острове — с раненым на руках, аптечкой на шее и конвоем из любопытных обитателей джунглей по обе стороны дороги — идея уже начала казаться идиотической. Запах крови должен был привлечь хищников со всех концов Гавани, и с занятыми руками он всерьез рисковал оказаться чьим-то ужином. Или откупиться Сиррусом. А что, неплохая идея...

Ловкач перепрыгнул с ветки ему на плечо, потянулся к аптечке, начал пытаться её снять. Загребущие руки, когда мангри рядом, все нужное или привинчивай, или убирай.

— Нет, — Ахенар повернул голову, посмотрел мангри глаза в глаза и оскалился. Ловкач только рассмеялся и начал перебираться на колено Сирруса, мгновенно перенеся интерес на более доступную цель. Надежд на то, что он не свистнет аптечку, впрочем, почти не было: свистнет точно, вопрос в том, когда.

Скалиться на них было бессмысленно: ни черта мангри его не боялись. Как приняли его в свою стаю, стали считать товарищем — и притом товарищем не самым ловким, не способным без подспорья даже имена их назвать. Они с тех же пор стали для него извечной головной болью: вездесущие, с ловкими, почти человеческими руками и неудержимым любопытством, они моментально начинали считать своей игрушкой любое творение рук Ахенара, и удержать их от стремления немедленно поиграть помогали только хитроумные замки и неусыпная бдительность. Но стоило придумать интересную игру — и в любое время с интересом, азартом, искренней отзывчивостью они спешили её испробовать так, словно бы не нуждались вовсе во сне и пище. По счастью, запросы их были не слишком велики: за последние десять лет он ни разу не разочаровал своих маленьких зрителей, придумывая что-то новенькое для их развлечения и защиты,

Не воителем считали они Ахенара, не защитником и даже не хищником: не было страха в направленных на него взглядах, и с охотой отзываясь на его сигналы, маленькие создания лишь с нетерпением желали знать, какую новую игру придумал для них большой друг. А он раз за разом так и замирал от удовольствия, снова и снова удивляя, завораживая, создавая для них что-то совсем новое и додумывая правила на ходу. Возможность сразить камодила, разведать безопасную дорогу или раздобыть чужими руками свежих фруктов казались ему лишь приятным дополнением к чему-то намного большему, хотя и не вполне понятному.

В себя приходить Сиррус отказывался, даже наоборот: под невеликим весом Ловкача начал проваливаться ниже все быстрее, рискуя все-таки сверзиться на землю. Не факт, что это бы его привело в сознание, а если бы и привело — с такой кровопотерей люди сами не ходят. «Во что я ввязался!» — Ахенар страдальчески воззрел на низкое небо Гавани прежде чем цыкнуть на любопытного гостя. Небо молчало, обещая хорошую погоду минимум до вечера, Ловкач не молчал, рассказывая последние новости своим собратьям, Сиррус тоже не мог лежать тихо — постанывал и вертелся в руках, бередя рану и привлекая внимание. Молчал только Ахенар, хотя и понимал, что готовые сорваться с губ ругательства не поймут те, кто могут услышать, и не услышат те, кто может понять.

Йеша должна была уже закрыть дверь камеры и вернуться в свои комнаты. Вообще-то следовало бы вбить Атрусу пару уроков здравого смысла: например, не оставлять девочку-подростка одну в странном месте без связи с родителями и присмотра кого-нибудь здравомыслящего. Вообще-то следовало бы велеть ей хотя бы оставить дверь открытой на случай, если Сиррусу станет хуже. Вообще-то было множество этих самых «следовало бы», которые он так и не совершил — начиная со «следовало бы остаться в Томане и не удаляться от библиотеки» — и даже объяснения собственного поведения у Ахенара не было. Ну что, не знал он, что ли, как опасна Гавань для слабых? Как слаб здоровьем всегда был Сиррус? Как ценит собственную важность отец, способный запросто оставить их здесь просто во имя сохранения видимости контроля над ситуацией?

А, к черту. Как всегда неожиданно ворвался в ноздри запах стоячей воды, а всего через пару шагов, словно и не было вокруг джунглей, Ахенар ступал по деревянным мосткам — и как всегда, вид этого места наполнил его покоем и уверенностью. Его дом, первый во всех мирах по-настоящему его дом, созданный им, да не просто созданный как пачками создает миры отец — его собственными руками, с первого бревна, с самого плана и до флюгера на крыше, его дом, его крепость, оплот его спокойствия, защищенный даже от вездесущих мангри. Впервые этому дому предстояло принимать гостей, и больше всего на свете Ахенар желал, чтобы Сиррус никогда не пришел в себя: язвительность и злой язык его брата оставались притчей во языцех в каждом мире, куда его заносило судьбой. Выслушивать тренировки раненого в остроумии совсем не казалось желанной перспективой, а ведь с него станется отблагодарить за спасение порцией отборного яда.

Сложив стонущее тело на кровать, Ахенар выпрямился и осмотрелся. Все было как положено, в его отсутствие нежданных визитеров не случилось, дом сохранялся в своем прежнем состоянии: идеально защищенный, пригодный для жизни и... маленький.

В самом деле, когда он возводил эти стены, не было и мысли, что хоть когда-нибудь в них ступит другой человек. Даже напротив: идея строить дом пришла ему в голову на пятый год жизни в Гавани, на самом пике осознания собственного одиночества, когда оно все еще пугало, бесило и вызывало острый гнев. Он строил этот дом только и исключительно для себя, и одиночество становилось из острого ножа крепкой стеной, защищавшей его от тех, кого уже нельзя было считать исключительно низшей формой жизни. Дом давал ему иллюзию власти, потому что имел дверь и хитро устроенный подход, потому что попасть в него можно было лишь по приглашению самого Ахенара — а вокруг было множество тех, приглашать кого он совершенно не желал. Экономя силы и время, он строил только для себя: место для одной кровати, для одного стола и сундука, да и чтобы развернуться на первом этаже тоже места лишь на одного. И вот теперь здесь был кто-то еще — и сразу стало тесно.

А ведь Сиррус привык к другому. У него в Шпиле, как Ахенар мог заметить, хотя лестницы и мосты и отличались неприятно малой шириной, за рабочим столом вполне могло бы устроиться человека три-четыре, а от моста до лифта ещё променад уместился.

И как тут спать вдвоем?

Ну ясное дело, раненому — кровать, на столе разложить аптечку, а сесть на сундук, и все, дом кончился. На втором этаже и не сядешь толком, там только обзорный пункт. Ему хватало, ему здесь просторно... было.

А теперь Сиррус недовольно морщится, не открывает глаза, стонет сквозь зубы, и занимает собой столько места, что Ахенару не то что в доме — в целой Гавани тесно становится.

***

Все своё невезение мелкий израсходовал один раз и на всю жизнь, когда выбрал для себя Красную книгу перемещения. Крупные сосуды не пострадали. Плечо из сустава выбило и, разумеется, сломалась ключица — но раны всё ещё были чистыми, заражения не было почти, а в аптечке у Атруса нашелся лидокаин. Обезболить, зафиксировать руку и плечо, вправить, почистить мелкие очаги заражения, перевязать. Гипс на ключицу — то ещё извращение, обычному человеку не хватило бы, а вот для народа Д’Ни это раны переносимые, и все заживет хорошо. Наверное: настолько тощим и слабым Ахенар брата вспомнить не мог, а он видел Сирруса в разных состояниях и положениях. Отсутствие солнечного света, холодный воздух с каменной крошкой, а ещё интересно, что этот говнюк жрал все это время... Что вообще растет там, где нет солнца? Грибы какие-нибудь?

Поганка бледная этот Сиррус, и грибы ему в самый раз. Поганка бледная, тощая, ребра торчат, об локти порезаться можно. Нет, ну как? Нет, ну Атрус, ну как и главное, зачем? Это за что такое можно сделать вообще с живым человеком?

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Ахенар любил править. Д’Ни предназначены для этого, созданы, их разум подходит для управления идеально. Ему доводилось наказывать — как можно править и ни разу не столкнуться с необязательностью, пороком, злым умыслом? Он знал, что одиночество суть одно из страшнейших наказаний, потому что даже самым совершенным людям нужно, необходимо видеть своё отражение в других. Оставаясь наедине с собой, человек смотрит в себя, и видит то, что и так слишком хорошо знает. Отсутствие поступления информации, внешних импульсов, которые разум сможет обработать и применить — плавная деградация разума и силы воли наступает практически без вариантов, если только человек не обладает титанической силой воли.

Он, к примеру, титаном не был и чуть не свихнулся, таскаясь по Гавани в первые годы. Хотя какое там «чуть» — будь оно трижды проклято, он с обезьянами разговаривает! Но, с другой стороны, он хотя бы с обезьянами разговаривает, а у Сирруса там обезьян не было, и камодила не было, и вообще никого не было. Два десятка лет — а ведь младшенький и до заточения не отличался силой духа и крепостью рассудка. И что с ним теперь делать...

— Ничего себе галлюцинации. Это что, мне так разрядом прилетело?

Мелкая плесень как раз открыла глаза, а с ними — а то и раньше — и рот. Затыкаться Сиррус никогда не умел и, похоже, так и не научился. Правильно, а на кой черт ему молчать, когда вокруг столько лет никого нет? Себя послушать — все приятнее.

Начал подниматься, хотел сесть. А рука-то и не сгибается, незадача. При переломе ключицы нечего опираться на больную сторону, как бы привычно это ни было.

— Лежи, — Ахенар ему только махнул. — Тебе по жизни прилетело, идиота кусок. И рукой не маши, а то я тебе ее нахрен сломаю ещё в паре мест для надёжности.

— Понял.

Послушался. Лежит, в потолок смотрит, морда настолько удивлённая, насколько это вообще возможно. Аж смешно.

— Жрать хочешь.

— А...

— Я тебя что, спрашивал? Хочешь. Сейчас соображу.

Медленно, с ним надо медленно. Если до сих пор не свихнулся — что не факт — то вполне может этим заняться здесь, просто из общей пакостности характера.

— А если бы спросил, — все-таки садится, идиота кусок! — то я бы сказал, что жрать я хочу, но не могу. Во-первых, у меня сотрясение мозга...

— Было бы чему сотрясаться, — Ахенар вздыхает, а потом смотрит на свои собственные руки с каким-то непривычным удивлением. Руки дрожат. Сиррус разговаривает — старается, поганка, разговаривать так же, как тогда, в последний вечер, держит лицо, даже садится вроде как осторожно, и вообще это у него должно все трястись.

— Почему мы в шкафу, кстати? — оглядывается, на морде такое недоумение искреннее. Ещё мордой белее, чем новая рубашка, а туда же: огрызается, нащупывает слабые места, пытается укусить. — И этот шкаф где?

— Это мой дом.

Стыд и мерзенькая вина коснулись сердца, как он и ожидал. До чего докатился когда-то великий сын Атруса, если он гордится таким «домом», если он счастлив клочком земли, на котором можно мотыгой отбиваться от обезьян, а потом оправдываться перед матерью за драные рубашки! Величие, истинная власть и свобода, забытые за годы заточения, вернулись — и Ахенар не знал, от чего больнее. Была ли настоящей та жизнь, в которой он начал разговаривать с обезьянами? Или она приснилась ему в тяжелом дурмане, а правда вернулась только сейчас, вернулась взглядом Сирруса? Серые глаза, словно впитавшие в себя цвет неба Красной книги, непроницаемые, как те кристаллы в холодных стылых скалах...

— Ты назвал свою тюрьму домом? — Сиррус повернул голову. Сначала показалось, что он пытается как раньше показать жестами и объяснить, насколько глупым и опустившимся считает брата. Тварь неблагодарная, такого спасать — только силы тратить, только бередить себе душу. Вот знал же!

— Я называю то, что хочу, так, как хочу, а если тебя что-то не устроило, можешь свободно заткнуться. Что ты там на своих камнях жрал?

— Грибы. И мох. Лишайники. Они довольно питательны...

— Но от мяса тебя скрутит. Понял, сейчас найду фруктов. От них тебя тоже скрутит, но встанешь быстрее.

— Ты мне не снишься?

— Нет.

Он отвернулся, и чувствовал себя в этот момент более жестоким, чем во время любой казни. Сиррус не был одинок, говорил голос разума. У него были отец, мать, сестра, у них были шахматы и математика, семья и прекрасные ностальгические статуи на самом видном месте. У него все было куда лучше. Все, что было необходимо, Ахенар для него уже сделал, и теперь...

Теперь-то что?

— Ты можешь помочь мне встать?

— Я могу помочь тебе лечь, — он не знал, что делать с голосом Сирруса, с его беспомощными просящими интонациями, которых не было никогда, которые были мгновением слабости. — Ты ранен. Выпьешь воды и поспишь. Я принесу еды. Через несколько дней вернётся отец, и...

— ...и вернёт меня обратно в Шпиль? — вот тут он даже обернулся обратно.

Ахенар и сам бы паниковал, если бы ему предложили вернуться в то место хотя бы на минуту — да он своё краткое искушение взять именно Красную книгу воспринимал почти с паникой! Он бы подох там быстрее, чем даже осмотрелся.

— И как он тебя вернёт? Придёт сюда лично и ткнёт носом в книгу? Так я с ним с удовольствием поговорю без решетки и стен, знаешь ли. И ты, подозреваю, присоединишься.

— Ты вроде сказал, чтобы я не вставал, — Сиррус улыбнулся, и это было внезапно, неуместно и совершенно чужеродно. Мелкий говнюк улыбался только когда ему было что-то очень сильно надо, когда пытался облапошить кого-то, кто его совсем не знал. Явно не Ахенар. Явно.

— И ты послушаешься?

— При одном условии.

Брат был тот и не тот одновременно, Ахенар помнил каждую мелочь — и тут же не узнавал, знал заранее каждое слово — и боялся смотреть ему в глаза. Почему-то дрожали руки.

— Нашёл где и кому условия ставить, — он даже хотел еще что-то сказать, но запутался, споткнулся и не нашёлся. Странно все было, странно до ошеломления. А Сиррус смотрел в глаза, не пытался давить из себя улыбку, и взгляд у него был сухой, серый, совершенно безумный. Двадцать лет бездны, неба и камня, а безумие было и раньше. Что с ним делать-то...

— Нашёл.

— А?

— Нашёл. Ты мне не снишься и я не умер, значит, я тебя нашёл. Иди сюда.

В этой логике определенно были некоторые изъяны, но Ахенар вообще редко понимал сложные мыслительные конструкции, которые так любили отец и брат. Ну, нашёл. Охотился, можно сказать. Выжидал в очень качественной засаде...

— Если ты меня тут убьешь, сам не доберёшься даже до берега. Понял?

— Берега? Тут... Тут есть вода?

— Голову поверни, идиота кусок. Окно справа, мы над озером. Я пожрать принесу, посиди спо...

— Иди сюда.

Сиррус правил много лет, так же как и Ахенар, а потом так же много лет был один, и в его голосе приказ мешался с мольбой. Сколько лет. Сколько.

В этой жалкой комнате он еле помещался, но с первой же секунды шарахнулся, чуть ли не в стену вжался, пытаясь не коснуться, не видеть, не понимать. Своя боль стала привычной, чужая — была слишком, слишком, от неё хотелось убежать, спрятаться, убрать её.

Ахенар сделал шаг. Маленький, но и его хватило, чтобы Сиррус смог схватить его за штанину здоровой рукой. Пришлось перехватить его руку, мягко отцепить от ткани. Встретить взгляд, полный страха и шока.

Пальцы сжимаются так, словно пытаются раздробить кисть, и младшенький стал очень сильным за годы в Шпиле — хотя и раньше слаб не был. Цепляется, точно что-нибудь сломает, только сначала себя доведёт: зрачки уже в половину глаза размером.

— Сиррус, — попытался говорить мягко, вспомнил Ловкача и дело пошло на лад. Да, если так говорить, обычно понимают, — я здесь. Недалеко. Принесу тебе еды...

Цепляется снова, и Ахенар даже морщится: это не тварь из джунглей, это раненый брат, ему в ответ по морде не дашь, а хочется. И пальцы у него ледяные, а одеяла здесь для Ахенара, тонкие. Здесь всегда тепло, это же не Шпиль.

А, и правда.

— Хорошо, — он опускается на колено рядом с койкой. — Я побуду рядом. Потом отдам тебе рубашку, а сам пойду принесу что-нибудь. Еды. Чистой одежды. И снова побуду рядом. Ты тут со мной заперт, так что...

— Так что это ты тут со мной заперт, — горит Сиррус хрипло. — Я замёрз. Иди сюда.

На этом подобии кровати Ахенар умещается с относительным комфортом, но нет ни малейшего шанса, что она выдержит двух взрослых мужиков. Если Сирруса пошевелить, его переломы и сотрясение скажут много новых, не всегда приятных, слов. Но он садится, а потом наклоняется, опираясь на локоть, накрывает Сирруса собой — как когда-то давно, в далеком-далеком детстве, защищая от холода и дурных снов.

— Не вертись только, хорошо?

Как когда-то, очень, очень давно, Сиррус встряхивает головой, отгоняя приснившийся кошмар, и поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться лбом ему в плечо. Пройдёт пара часов, он выспится, и снова начнётся вечное соперничество, вечная гонка за любовь отца, за власть над мирами, за силой и могуществом.

Вернется Атрус, надо будет что-то объяснять, что-то решать, что-то делать. Ахенар придумает. Он твёрдо намерен выбраться, и уж точно не отпустит поганку обратно в его несоразмерно поганый Шпиль. Впереди много злости, много боли и много перемен — добровольных для Атруса или нет. Впереди, но все же чуть-чуть потом. Сначала кошмар окончательно отступит, останется дурном сном и сгорит пеплом Красной книги перемещения.

Сиррус обнимает его за плечи здоровой рукой, холодный и цепкий как каменный паук.


End file.
